


Teasing and pouting

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Digger is worried and Sam wants to fix Digger's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing and pouting

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluffery just because. Inspired by that fan interview a few weeks back.

  
_Well actually, he was a present._

"So. I was a present huh?" Sam whispered, his voice a little hoarse, as he discreetly moved to walk a little closer next to Digger.

"Huh? Oh!" There was a moment of confusion in Digger's eye before he realized what Sam meant and he beamed at the younger man. "Well yes of course. A present for me. The best present ever."

"Oh?" Sam quirked an eyebrow and was about to move his other arm to casually wrap it around Digger's shoulders but he felt a cough tugging at his lungs so he raised the hand against his mouth instead.

Digger's smile faded a little as his worry took over and he touched Sam's arm to make him stop. "Hey...you aren't feeling worse are you?" He lifted a hand on the taller man's forehead.

"No I'm fine Rü." Sam huffed and swatted his hand away, which only made Digger frown. "Really, I am babe, don't worry." He hurried to add with a small reassuring smile.

Digger just looked at him suspiciously for a moment before he sighed defeatedly and reached to take a hold of Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers, for the moment not caring that they were still in quite a public area. "I'll always worry..." He mumbled, staring down at their hands and gnawing on his lower lip but then Sam took his hand back, making Digger lift his head back up with another frown.

Sam just stared at him with an unreadable expression, then he cupped Digger's face with both hands and grabbed his cheeks, forcing his lips into an awkward smile and not letting go until Digger burst into giggles.

"Saa-aam! Ow that hurt why did you do that?" Digger whined half heartedly as he rubbed his cheeks and pouted.

"Because. You look prettier when you smile." Sam said with a sweet smile, reaching to touch Digger's messy hair briefly before taking his hands in his. "Look, I really do feel alright and I promise I will tell you if that changes. Please don't worry too much?"

"Okay..."

"Hmm good." Sam smiled softly and leaned to give Digger's cheek a little peck. "Now we better get going before Basti thinks we've run off again or something." He added cheerily and started leading them towards the back entrance of the venue. "And besides, I've been dying to do your hair, it's distracting when it's messy." He winked and chuckled when Digger playfully punched his arm with his free hand.

"Hey! I can do my own hair, thank you very much Mr. My-Hair-Is-Always-Fucking-Perfect." Digger pouted childishly.

"Aww babe come on but I like doing your hair..." Sam pouted back at him and by the time they reached Basti they were both giggling uncontrollably to the man's annoyance.


End file.
